calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin's snowmen
First she says go out. Now she says come in." --Calvin, after making a snow sculpture of a snowman bowling with another snowman's head and reffering to his mom.transmogrifier.org: December 15, 1995 Calvin, like most other children his age, enjoys making snowmen during the winter. Unlike most other children, though, Calvin's snowmen are almost never normal snowmen and they are sometimes used to make fun of aspects in art. Bourgeois Buffoon The Bourgeois Buffoon was a strange snowman that Calvin asked his mom for a grant application to make them. It was denied, and they all melted. Suicidal snowman Calvin once made a snowman with a hot water bottle on its head. He later told Hobbes the snowman was committing suicide. Man-eating snowman A huge snowman with a big mouth. Calvin placed himself in its mouth to create the impression he was being eaten alive. Tiny snowmen Many of these were made by Calvin, and he crushed them all, pretending to be a Tyrannosaurus. Calvin made more two years later, fleeing from a snow T-Rex. They were also used once when Calvin made one commit suicide by jumping from his bedroom window. He also made one when he wanted to be a tall one and he called it "shrimp." Snowmen heads Calvin made several snowmen heads and placed them on poles, mouths agape. His dad notices them as he walks to the house, muttering "Home sweet home". In one strip, Calvin's parents are walking on the sidewalk looking at snowmen. They see a snowmen with two heads and the dad says, "You can always tell when we're getting close to our house." Easter Island heads Calvin made several large snowmen heads that resembled Easter Island statues. When his dad came along, Calvin said, "What's wrong with Easter Island? I like Easter Island!" Anatomically correct snowman After seeing Susie make a snowwoman, Calvin made a snowman with all parts of the body, but his mom stopped him, saying, "I don't care! We're not having an anatomically correct snowman in our front yard!" Snowman House of Horror Calvin created several depictions of snowmen in his "Snowman House of Horror." Among the snowmen created, a specific snowman had been chopped in half with a sled driven by a baby snowman. Another had a tree growing through his stomach, while another had three eyes and two noses. and one involved a normal snowman holding a shovel looking down on a 'buried' snowman. Automobile accident snowmen This famous gag involved Dad's parked car. Several snowmen were seen gaping in horror at the trisected body of a snowman "hit" by the car. Dad's quote upon seeing the sculpture: "I think we'd better get that kid to a psychologist." The last panel of this strip is frequently mistaken to be a single panel strip, when it is, in fact, part of a Sunday strip. The hill snowman A giant snowman is peeking over the edge of a hill. Only the top of the head and "fingers" grasping the hill can be seen, but that's enough to freak out Dad. Deranged mutant killer monster snow goons This series began as an attempt by Calvin to bestow life on a snowman by invoking the "great and terrible snow demons." The attempt goes horribly wrong and instead of the snowman slave or "snow goon" he set out to create, the result was a growling, lurching monstrosity which Calvin described to Hobbes as a "deranged mutant killer monster snow goon" who went on to create others of his kind; at least one had two heads. The snow goons "follow" Calvin to his house and one is seen "looking" inside the window not from Calvin's perspective but a regular perspective, that of an ordinary snowman with a carrot nose. Calvin and Hobbes finally killed them by spraying them with the hose while they were sleeping. He also makes a sign sometime later saying that a lot of snowmen were frozen on this spot. The phrase was used as the basis of the title of the Attack of the Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goons ''uncompilation. Snow snake Like the man-eating snowman, Calvin made the same impression, except instead of a giant snowman, he made a snake. Snow sharks Calvin once made a snowman swimming in the snow, while being chased by snow sharks, which is just the dorsal fin of a shark. Calvin says "That guy's a goner." The Spirit of Compromise Calvin and Hobbes once tried to make a sculpture called "The Spirit of Compromise." It was supposed to be two snowmen shaking hands. Hobbes made one, and Calvin made the other, but Calvin made his snowman's arm too short, which started a big fight. When it finally ended, Hobbes remarked, "I don't think this sculpture is very good." Calvin replied, "It's a compromise."transmogrifier.org: November 28, 1993 Snowmen Prophets of Doom Calvin once made snowmen, and gave them signs: "Repent sinners", "The end is near", "Spring is coming!" It shows that spring is near, and it also shows the snowmen melting. Upon seeing this, his mother quips,"You certainly take the pleasure out of waiting for the daffodils." Soldier Snowmen The snowmen salute, like army men. Calvin's dad walks down the side walk where they were lined up, saying "He knows I hate this." Snowmonster On one occasion Calvin made a giant snow squid eating snowmen and other snowmen running away causing his father to say " I don't think the school assigns enough homework." Snowman Riot In one strip, Calvin's dad came home to find a bunch of snowmen that held signs saying: *Too Strict *Homework No! *Calvin's Dad Unfair *Later Bedtimes Fewer Baths *Egad! Bad Dad! In response, Calvin's dad said, "No one ''else ''at the office talks about this kind of thing." Dual Headed Snowman In one strip, Calvin's Mom and Dad were headed home from a stroll, looking at snowmen and smiling, and when they arrived home, they looked at a Dual-Headed Snowman Calvin made, and his dad said "You can always tell when you get to ''our house." References Category:Running gags Category:Running gags